Crusader (Marvel)
Arthur Charles Blackwood, also known as the Enhanced criminal vigilante Crusader, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as a bonus boss in the Thor Ragnarok campaign. Story Once an ordinary seminary student, Arthur believed the Protestant Church should become more active in fighting paganism and atheism in modern society, but was rejected for his violent beliefs, leading to him leaving the Church unwillingly after getting into an altercation with one of his superiors. Sometime afterward, a representative of the military organization "S.H.I.E.L.D." approached Arthur while he was praying in an empty cathedral for forgiveness, and offered him an opportunity to practice his beliefs in the field as a new recruit of the organization, to which the desperate Arthur agreed out of a desire to provide stability in his increasingly impoverished life. For a while, Arthur served as an operative and negotiator in Alexander Pierce's branch of HYDRA, but he left the organization when it appeared that HYDRA was more focused on spreading the will of Darkness from the Old Ones rather than the Light of God as he had hoped. Trying to re-evaulate his life while meditating in his family crypt, Arthur would be given another chance when the rogue Mystic Arts Master Isaiah Curwen intruded upon his meditation, having chosen Arthur to become his shining armored knight because his beliefs in the Lord's will as absolute resonated well with his own beliefs. Since Isaiah had been disillusioned with the Mystic Arts Masters' means of trying to ensure balance in the universe, believing that they were doing more harm than good by their sinful use of magic upsetting the balance in the first place, now he desired to take full responsibility of restoring the balance by doing the lord's work in cleansing Midgard of these false gods, infidels, and unnecessary wizards, and he wished for Arthur to serve by his side as his protector knight. At first, Arthur was unconvinced by Isaiah's trustworthiness seeing as he had already been let down once before by HYDRA, but was quickly proven wrong after seeing a demonstration of Isaiah's holy magic in action, and immediately agreed wholeheartedly to serve under the rogue Master so that his extreme fundamentalist dreams of the Church fighting against paganism could finally come true. From there, Isaiah used the light of God to empower Arthur with superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, and agility to better fit his new title as a Crusader of the Lord's divine will. However, no knight is complete without armor and weapons, to which Arthur responded by requesting that Isaiah assist him in recovering a prototype armor based on Nathan Garrett's Black Knight identity from a Stark Industries facility once owned by Obadiah Stane in conjunction with Arthur's former HYDRA branch of service. After a quick heist successfully achieved thanks to Isaiah's divine magic, Arthur donned the armor, as well as armed himself with a holographic shield and a Vibranium-metal sword, and at last became the holy crusader he had always wanted to be. Silver Dagger and Crusader would later go on to launch a slow, but steady campaign against all magic-users of Midgard, a campaign that was fully endorsed by Isaiah's secret partners in the Order of the White Rose. However, their campaign was met with a roadblock when Doctor Stephen Strange quickly discovered what the two church militants were up to behind his back, and so roped Ellidyr, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and the Asgardians Thor Odinson & Loki Laufeyson into assisting him in dealing with the threat before he could help them on their own quest to find the missing Odin Borson. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Knights Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Terrorists Category:Soldiers Category:Clergy Category:Swordsmen Category:Light Users Category:Brutes Category:Shield Users Category:HYDRA